MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!
by Blackrose Fighter
Summary: Exactly what the titles says. No flames!Comment and make suggestions if you want. I was bored and the idea came to me a couple of days ago.Summary:Sakura,Hinata, and Ino walk from work to grab a bite to eat when they hear something in the alley.


Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were walking down the streets of Kohona heading to the grill for a bite to eat. They had just finished a dreaded 9 hour operation on a woman in labor. Luckily the mother was okand she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.

Sakura sighs and says, "Haa, I'm beat. That had to be the hardest child birth I've every seen."

"Tell me about it," says Ino while she rubs her head. "The mother looked like she wanted to throw kunai at everyone in the room. And then I thought she was gonna break her husband hand off."

"Yes that was quite scary. But I'm glad that she is alright and gave birth to two healthy babies. They are so cute," Hinata says remembering how the two babies felt holding them.

Sakura & Ino squeal quitly, "Yea, they were."

They kept walking down the street to the grill when they hear two people talking in an alley.

'Come on Kiba. Let me at least feel it."

What the heck? Who said that? asked Sakura.

'No! Why do you want to touch it? And back here of all places.'

'What? We can go anywhere else and do it.'

Ino covers her mouth and whispers, "Oh my gosh."

'Please, I'll even give you a massage. PLEASE!'

'Well when you put it that way. OK!'

Hinata was shocked by what she heard and says, "Are they doing what I think they are doing?"

"This is gross. They can't do that in public. That's what a bedroom is for," Sakura said in disgust.

'Wow, Kiba! It's so thick. I you've really stepped up your game.'

'Well yea. I'm not a little kid anymore. I have grown into a man.'

'How did you get such a huge...'

'THAT's a secret. I can't tell ya.'

'Aw, your no fun.'

'Now how about that massage."

'Ok. But only because your as cute as a puppy!'

'Hey don't say that!'

(giggling)

" I never thought Kiba was like that. And who is the other person his with? It sounds like girl,"Ino says in disbelife.

'Oh yeah. Right there, Tenten. How did you get so good at this? (softly moans)'

'Lot's of practice with Neji. But his is thicker and longer. And it's so soft like silk. I can run my fingers over it all day if he'd let me.'

'Well I guess, after all he is a Hyuga prodigy. It makes me feel jealous.'

Hinata (blushing) says, "This is too much for me. I-I would have never thought Tenten would be like…um… that."

(they hear another soft moan)

By now, Sakura had had enough of the little show they were hearing. "Well this is indecent and I'm gonna stop them now!" she says.

'Mmmm! This feels good. You've got the magic touch.'

'Thanks.'

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came busting into the alley.

Sakura yells," Alright you two. That's enough!"

Kiba and Tenten jumped up and looked at the trio standing in front of them looking angry, concerned and disgusted all at the same time.

Sakura says," Just what the heck do you think you're doing back here! That was indecent and down right disgusting."

"Yea, that's what a bedroom is for,"replies Ino.

Tenten, whom is very confused, asks them all, "What are you talking about?"

"We heard you two…um….. doing things back here," Hinata repiles shying while looking at the ground.

"Oh, Tenten was giving me a massage. No big deal," Kiba said.

Inoyells, "Yes that is a big deal! You can't give those kinds of massages in public."

Tenten is still confused and states, "What? A head rub?"

Kiba realised what they were implying and laughs. "Oh, I get it. You guys though we were getting it on in the alley," he says. You guys have very dirty minds. (Teasing) I never thought you would be that way Hinata."

Hinata starts blushing like crazy and stammers, "So y-y-you weren't... Oh my goodness. I f-f-f-eel terrible. I'm s-s-s-orry."

Tenten smiles and says, "We were talking about his new weapon he got today, and in return for letting me see it I would give him a massage. See, feel how cool and thick it is."

All the girls felt felt the weapon and were amazed at how cool and thick it really was.

"So you say Neji's is better?"Ino asks a she was referring to the head rub.

"Yeah,"says Tenten. "Maybe we can tie him down and you can touch his."

Sakura laughs, "Yea maybe later. I'm starving. Let's go eat OK."

Ino pumps her fist in the air and says, "Yea, let's go."

They all walked out of the alley and toward the grill. They were so busy laughing about the incident that they didn't see a stunned blond and brunette standing around the corner of the alley they were in.

Shikamaru nonchalantly replies, "Well who knew Kiba was so popular with ladies. I'm more shocked that Hinata would do something like that."

Naruto, still in shock about what he just heard, says, "No way. Sakura. She's found someone else and she doesn't mind sharing him with others."

"Well I'm not getting involved," said Shikamaru as he contiuned to walk in the previous directing.

Naruto shouts, "The heck you are! We are going to confront them. We'll have to tell Neji too since Hinata and Tenten are involved. They did mentioned him."

With a sigh Shikamaru was dragged off by Naruto to comfort the group and get Neji. Now the cycle of misunderstanding has started again. The moral of this story: Don't listen so hard to people's conversations.

**MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**

**THE END ^_^**


End file.
